Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a program code loading method of a computing system, and more particularly to a program code loading method of an application of a computing system.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of technologies, computing systems are extensive applied. In a boot procedure of a computing system, a processor usually sequentially loads and executes a bootloader and a system kernel, and loads and executes a specific application after completing the boot procedure. For example, the specific application is a framework application. In general, the data amount of an application is quite large, and so a program code of an application is loaded and executed in a section divided manner. In the section divided loading and execution process, the processor only learns which other section of the program code of the application is next to be loaded after completely executing one section of the program code. That is, the activation speed the application cannot be accelerated through pre-loading the program code to be executed.